


Welcome To The Jungle

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [53]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bickering, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Stiles and Jackson are in the run from a group of Maricoxi in the middle of a jungle in South America. Stiles is more than over it.





	Welcome To The Jungle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).

> For Inell, who prompted “How the hell does Lara Croft do this?” from [this list](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/187424666603/200-random-dialogue-prompts) of prompts. Hope you like it!

Stiles hisses as a branch scrapes across his arm. It’s not the first time. It’s been happening almost the whole time they’ve been running through this god forsaken jungle. Jackson doesn’t seem the least bit affected. 

He wouldn’t be though. He can heal. Stiles is just going to be stuck with annoying cuts all across his body for weeks. 

“This is ridiculous,” Stiles mutters. “So beyond ridiculous.”

“Just shut up and keep running,” Jackson calls back to him. “If you fall, I’m leaving your ass.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. In the past he wouldn’t have doubted Jackson’s words for even a second, but now he knows better. “Yeah right. If you were just going to leave me to die, you wouldn’t be running slower than I know you can.”

“Shut up and run, Stilinski.”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Stiles yells. “My body isn’t cut out for this shit.”

“Maybe if you ate more than junk food and actually went to the gym,” Jackson calls back.

“We’re only young once,” Stiles says. “I’d rather eat curly fries while I can handle it than a stupid salad.”

“No one said you had to eat a…” He cuts off with a curse, his hand sweeping out behind him. Stiles yells when Jackson grabs him by the shit and yanks him to the side, off the path, just in time for an arrow to go whizzing by.

“Arrows?” Stiles says, eyes widening as he looks behind them. “They’re trying to kill us with fucking arrows!”

“Which is why we need to _ move _,” Jackson says. “I doubt that was the only one.”

Stiles doesn’t need to be told twice. He lets Jackson pull him back onto the path and they take off running, faster than before. It takes Stiles longer than it should for him to realize they’re holding hands. Whether Jackson knows, he isn’t sure. Stiles puts his focus someplace else. It won’t do to start over analyzing things when they’re being chased by murderous Maricoxi. They can’t even _ speak _. They just grunt as they chase them through the dense jungle. 

“How the hell does Lara Croft do this?” Stiles mutters to himself, earning a surprised laugh from Jackson.

“Just keep running!” Jackson tells him. “We’re almost there.”

Stiles has no idea where _ there _ is, or if he should even be trusting Jackson to get him there. But he’s kept him alive so far, so he’s not going to start doubting him now. Or at least not be vocal about it.

A sudden, searing pain in Stiles’ side has him crying out. He tells himself he’s not going to look. He shouldn’t. Not unless he wants to risk passing out. 

“Jackson,” Stiles says. “We might have a problem.”

“You mean bigger than the one we’re currently running from?”

“Depends on how you see me possibly being hit with an arrow.”

Jackson turns his head towards him, eyes wide in alarm. They only have a few seconds to assess the situation before he’s having to turn his attention back to the path. “Fuck.”

“Yeah, so you know, if we could get to safety before I bleed out that would be nice,” Stiles says. He tries for casual, but thinks he might have missed the mark.

“You’re not going to bleed out,” Jackson tells him. 

“You don’t know that,” Stiles argues. “I could be dying. There’s no telling how much blood I’ve already--”

Stiles gives a surprised “oomph” when he finds his back slammed against the tree. Which in itself would be surprising enough. Except for the fact that Jackson is kissing him, his lips moving hard and demanding against his. 

“You’re not dying,” Jackson says, giving him a firm shake by his shirt. “Do you hear me?”

“If we keep doing that I might have some incentive to live,” Stiles says. He’s feeling a little loopy. Whether it’s from the kiss or blood loss, he can’t be sure.

Jackson rolls his eyes, “Sure, Stilinski. You survive and you can have whatever the hell you want. Now let’s move before we both get shot.”

“You’re the one that stopped,” Stiles reminds him. “You just couldn’t resist kissing me, huh?”

“Shut up,” Jackson mutters. He starts pulling them back along the path, and Stiles laughs, doing his best to keep up.

He doesn't bleed out. Which is a relief. He knows he'll probably have a scar, but it's better than being dead. For now they're safe inside a temple the Maricoxi can't enter. Thankfully. Stiles isn't sure how much running he had left in him.

"I'm glad we thought to bring a human repair kit," Jackson says. 

Stiles rolls his eyes, "I wish you all would stop calling it that."

Jackson just smirks, "You're human, and I'm repairing you. Seems like a fitting name."

"Whatever." They sit there in silence while Jackson finishes dressing his would. It's when the last piece of tape is being put on that he remembers. He reaches out, holding Jackson's hand in place over his stomach. "I'm alive."

"Yeah, and?"

"You said if I lived I could have whatever I wanted," Stiles says, leaning in closer. 

"Am I going to regret this?" Jackson sighs. 

Stiles smirks, "Oh I don't know. I think we're both going to enjoy ourselves."

"What is it that you want, Stilinski?"

Stiles' lips brush lightly across Jackson's. It's a barely there touch but Stiles can feel Jackson's gasp against his lips. "You."

This time when Jackson kisses him, Stiles is prepared. His hands first in his hair while Jackson pulls him closer with a hand around his waist. 

"You have terrible timing," Jackson mutters, trailing kisses down his neck.

Stiles gives a breathless laugh, "Says the man who stopped top kiss me when we were being chased by Maricoxi."

"I just wanted you to shut up."

"Sure," Stiles says. "We're not going to be able to go anywhere for a while. Why don't we make the most of it and you can find new ways to shut me up?"

Jackson smirks and nips at his jaw. "Gladly."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day ♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
